Intrusa
by Jujuba-ka-waiii-chan
Summary: Sophie,13 ano,Houston,Texas.Não do mundo Twilight,bem que queria,mas do real.Mas em um dia de chuva,ela cai na história.Enquanto não sai,tenta evitar algumas polêmicas que ocorreram.Mas mais atrapalha que ajuda.Resumo horrivel,tire suas conclusões da fic
1. Chapter 1

**Intrusa**

**Sinopse: **Sophie, 13 anos, Houston, Texas. Não sou da série de Twilight (bem que queria), mas um dia, durante uma chuva, algo estranho aconteceu: Cai na tão adorada história. Enquanto eu tento arranjar um jeito de voltar para casa (embora eu ache que só vou conseguir no final de BD) tento evitar que os personagens não façam as besteiras que fizeram. Mas parece que mais atrapalho do que ajudo.

**Spoiler: **Infelizmente, a única personagem que pertence a mim aqui é a Sophie D:

**Prólogo- Noite de chuva**

"_Mas então, depois de mais uns cem metros, pude ver nitidamente um clarão nas árvores adiante, um brilho que era amarelo e não verde. Acelerei o ritmo, minha ansiedade aumentando a cada passo. Ele agora ia atrás de mim, seguindo sem fazer barulho."_

A chuva batia contra a janela do meu quarto. Meu relógio anunciava cinco minutos para a meia noite. Eu sabia que deveria dormir. Eu sabia que eu tinha aula no dia seguinte. Mas não conseguia sentir um pingo de sono. Quando se começa a ler Crepúsculo, é simplesmente impossível parar.

--Sophie! --Ouvi meu pai me chamar da porta do meu quarto. -Ainda está acordada?

--Estou sem sono. -Respondi. Mas um bocejo estragou tudo, denunciando meu cansaço.

Meu pai encarou o livro com uma maçã na capa, provavelmente se perguntando porque comprara no meu aniversário de 11 anos, dois anos atrás.

--Não fique muito tempo acordada. -Meu pai falou, antes de fechar a porta. Voltei a ler.

"_A campina era pequena, perfeitamente redonda e cheia de flores silvestres - violeta, amarelas e de um branco delicado. Em algum lugar perto dali, pude ouvir a música borbulhante de um riacho. O sol estava a pino, enchendo o círculo de uma névoa de luz cor de manteiga.__"_

A parte da clareira. Minha favorita. Mas justamente quando eu ia ler a parte que o Edward vai para o Sol, um raio caiu, causando um apagão. Merda. Levantei-me da cama, mas acabei caindo. Merda! Eu esperava o chão frio e duro do meu quarto, mas ele não chegava. Estiquei meus braços, procurando algo para segurar, mas tudo o que eu encontrei foi o nada. MERDA!!! EU ESTAVA CAIDO NO NADA!!! E isso é horrível. Meu quarto de repente virou um poço sem fundo e eu estava caindo nesse poço. E é horripilante se formos analisar que... hum...

Nunca contei para ninguém, mas...

Eu tenho medo de altura. Eu sei. É triste. Uma menina de 13 anos, 1,60m... Com medo de altura.

Onde que eu estava? Ah, sim, eu estava caindo. Mas então, eu vi uma luz. Uma luz dourada. Depois um gramado. Depois um gramado. Depois tudo ficou escuro de novo.

---x---

**N/A: **Hehe... Curtinho .3. Mas gostei tanto de fazer ._.

Cap 1 já pronto! Depende de vocês /õ/


	2. Chapter 2

**Intrusa**

**N/A: **Uau. Mais reviews do que o esperado o-o

Respostas no final /õ/

FIC! \o/

E mals pela demora. O fanfiction me odeia ¬¬

**Capítulo 1: Cai no livro. **

Abri meus olhos, me sentindo meio zonza. Uma luz dourada invadia meus olhos. Sentei-me e segurei minha cabeça, numa inútil tentativa de fazer tudo parar de girar. Quase gritei quando tudo ficou nítido.

Eu esperava acordar no meu quarto, na minha confortável cama, com meu confortável pijama, meus aconchegantes livros, meus preciosos mangás... Mas eu não estava no meu quarto, na minha confortável cama, meu confortável pijama, meus aconchegantes livros, meus preciosos mangás. Estava em uma clareira, uma campina perfeitamente redonda, cercada de árvores e a grama salpicada flores.

Pensou o mesmo que eu?

Sim. Eu estava na clareira de Crepúsculo. Como? Por quê? Ah, isso eu não sei.

Uma vozinha, no fundo da minha mente, disse para eu me esconder. E eu obedeci. Afinal, o conselho número 1 da tia Cinthia é sempre ouvir a vozinha no fundo da mente (ta, na verdade o conselho numero 1 dela é "nunca fique com um garoto no cantinho escuro, pois as pessoas podem inventar o que quiserem", mas isso não interessa agora.). Fui para trás de uma das árvores e vi. Dois certos seres com a pele pálida, a do garoto sendo mais branca que a da garota.

PELAMORDEDEUS!!!! Edward Mansen Cullen... EDWARD MANSEN CULLEN!!! Ele faz o Robert Pattison parecer a espinha na bunda do menor átomo que forma a menor ameba do mundo!

AAAAAHHHH, MERDA!!!!! Esqueci que ele é telepata.

Nota mental. A partir de agora, controlar melhor os pensamentos.

Depois desse King-kong, vou ter que cometer suicídio. Talvez, enquanto ele ainda parecesse confuso com meus confusos pensamentos confusos (???) eu devesse ir até aquele penhasco em La Push, pular dele e deixar as águas me envolverem até a morte.

--Quem está ai? -Ele perguntou. Tarde demais. Merda.

Eu tentei fazer uma aparição dramática e tímida, tipo um fantasma. Mas aquela raiz atrapalhou tudo. Cai de cara no chão, como uma jaca. Uma jaca podre.

Pelo menos eu tenho essa mania de esquecer-me de trocar a seja lá qual roupa por um pijama na hora de dormir. E agradeci por ter ido ao shopping ontem. Mas agora minha cara estava suja de grama e terra. E cuspi uma mosca. ECA!

--Que figura engraçada. -Ouvi Bella comentar, segurando o que poderia ser uma risada.

--Ah, cala a boca. -Respondi, limpando um pouco de terra da minha bochecha. -E você... -Falei apontando para Edward. -Nem vem com essa de "Quem é você?". Sei que você é um telepata, então tenho absoluta certeza de que você sabe quem sou, de onde vim, como vim, e que sei quem são vocês e o que você é. E... -Parei. Percebi que Edward estava no Sol.

Eu ia dizer algo. Acho que um pedido de ajuda. Mas tudo o que saiu foi.

--Pode ir para a sombra, por favor, você esta me cegando!

TE PEGUEI!!!

Na verdade saiu foi.

--Gah.

Vendo a situação, Edward foi para a sombra. E eu não ia ficar deitada no chão o tempo todo. Quando me levantei, quase chorei ao ver meu estado. Minha blusa... Minha preciosa blusa vermelha... ESTAVA SUJA DE TERRA!!!!! Bem, ou o que eu espero ser terra.

--O nome dela é Sophie. Tem 13 anos e veio do Texas.-Edward falou, respondendo alguma pergunta da Bella que eu não devo ter prestado atenção.

"Por favor!" implorei por pensamento. "Inventa qualquer coisa sobre como vim parar aqui! A última coisa que eu quero é que todo mundo saiba que sou de outra dimensão."

--Os pais dela morreram e ela foi morar com os tios em Seattle. -Continuou. Ficou meio Harry Potter, mas ele atendeu meu pedido.

Mas para a história ficar mais realista, eu tinha de confirmar.

Ou seja, muito drama. E eu sou a rainha do drama.

--Foi horrível! -Falei, usando a tristeza pelo o estado da minha roupa para a atuação. -Eu os vi morrer na frente dos meus olhos!!

--E do que eles morreram? -Bella me perguntou.

Epa.

--Gangrena.

Ah, eu não sei se as pessoas morrem de gangrena. Só sei que a doença é feia. Ou será que confundi o nome com o de outra doença.

--E os meus tios são horríveis!- Falei, aparentando desespero. -Me fazem dormir no porão, com ratos, morcegos, escorpiões. Por isso fugi!

Bom, não tenho certeza, mas Bella parecia sentir uma leve pena de mim. Já Edward me olhava com cara de "Não exagera, você não é o Harry Potter." E realmente estava muito Harry Potter. Acidente de carro não era a desculpa que os tios de Harry deram para ele? Então, personalizei.

--E, o pior de tudo. Eles... Eles... SÃO PEDÓFILOS!!

Eu sei. Exagerei e muito. Mas não pensei em outra coisa. Pelo menos os tios do Harry Potter não são pedófilos.

Agora Edward me olhava com cara "Sua mente é muito sombria para uma garota de míseros 13 anos." Segurei para não sorrir.

--Agora, se me dão licença, vou continuar a fugir. -Falei, virando de costas e caminhando.

Tinha de voltar para casa. Mas, depois de trinta minutos de caminhada, percebi duas coisas.

Por que voltar para casa agora? Eu poderia muito bem evitar algumas trapalhadas dos personagens.

Texas fica do lado totalmente oposto do qual eu andava.

**oOoOoOo**

**N/A: **Hehe, é isso :D

**Respostas dos reviews /õ/**

**Bih Kannibal: **Pode deixar que ela vai evitar. Ou melhor, tentar. Na verdade, ela só vai piorar as coisas ._. Mas, como dizem, o que vale é a intenção :B

**Glorii: **Postado /õ/ E espero que goste desse. Mas ignore o final e_e

**Thay Cris: **Está? Bem, acho que esta mais curiosa ainda. Mas já deu para ver que Sophie é uma artista e um desastre :B

**N. Rathbone: **A Lei da atração te ajudou :3 VEIO MAIS /o/

**Sra. Hale: **Continuei, e já to fazendo o resto :3

**Amanda: **Continuei. Só demorei um pouco mais que o desejado porque, como eu disse no início, o fanfiction me odeia ¬¬

**Ana Mansen Cullen: **Ah, sabe como é... Havia me batido uma preguiça de mesclar tudo... Mas ta aí. E nem vem com "só isso?" de novo. To queimando meus neurônios para saber como será o segundo cap ò3o

**^u^: **Bem, bem, eis a continuação /õ/ Só demorei um pouco porque, como eu disse no inicio, o fanfiction me odeia ¬¬²

Bem, é isso. Aceito sugestões para o segundo cap /o/''


	3. Chapter 3

**Intrusa**

**N/A: **Falei que eu ia queimar os neurônios, e queimei :D

Seguindo a sugestão de **Thay Cris**, sobre ter um amor para a Sophie, só tenho uma coisa a dizer...

_**FICHAS ABERTAS!!! /õ/**_

Requisitos básicos :B

**Nome: **_(Ah, não queremos um Zé ninguém sem nome, né --'')_

**Idade: **_(até 15 anos. Não queremos nenhum pedófilo aqui õ3o)_

**Local que mora: **_(Forks ou La Push, eis a questão :B)_

**Aparência: **_(Sem feiúra, por favor u3u)_

**Espécie: **_(eu tava receosa se podia ou não ser vampiro. Mas acho que vou deixar ser u.u_

**Personalidade: **_(Estilo livre /õ/)_

**Relacionamento inicial com a doida da Sophie: **_(Amizade, ódio... Tu escolhe, filha :B)_

**Extras: **_(o que quiser :D)_

Bem, -Toca um gongo- QUE VENÇA A MELHOR CRIADORA!!! \õ/

Agora a fic :D

**P.S:** Se leu a ficha, saiba que é obrigatório mandar uma ficha no review Ò_ó

**P.S.S:** Brinks, só mande se quiser :B

**Capítulo 2:Estou sem casa.**

Dei meia volta na floresta e voltei. Quando cheguei na clareira, MERDA! Eles não estavam lá.

Tentei correr pela floresta sem cair. Nem preciso dizer que eu caia a cada três passos e meio, não?

Mas quando cheguei nos limites da floresta (misteriosamente bem onde o Volvo estava), eles não estavam visíveis. Eu ia procurar eles no local em que eles jogaram (jogarão, sei lá) beisebol, quando olhei melhor para o Volvo prata e, MY GOD, agora eu sei porque meu irmão quer ele quando fizer 16 anos.

Aproximei-me quase que hipnotizada pelo carro e segurei na maçaneta. A porta estava destrancada.

"Você não pode entrar, Sophie." ouvi meu lado bom dizer "Esse carro nem é seu, pior, é de um vampiro."

"Ah, vamos." agora foi meu lado mau. "Uma olhadinha só nunca fez mal. Você só entra, experimenta o assento, e sai, sem deixar rastros.

"Não dê ouvidos a ela, Sophie!" gritou meu lado bom. "Claro que irá deixar rastros. Ele é telepata E vampiro!"

—Ah, cala a boca! -Falei para o meu lado bom, abrindo a porta e entrando no carro.

"Só não diga que eu não avisei." meu lado bom bronqueou, pouco antes do meu lado ruim pegar uma arma e apontar para o anjinho. Este sumiu em uma nuvem rosa claro, e o diabinho sumiu, por sua vez, em uma nuvem vermelho sangue.

É ridículo, eu sei, mas eu parecia um menino moleque naquele carro. Mas, puxa vida, o carro é demais! E abriu as portas da minha imaginação. Imaginei a mesma coisa que meu irmão imaginaria se estivesse no meu lugar. Que eu estava num desses filmes dos Velozes e Furiosos, desviando de mil explosões e causando mais mil explosões. Ou naquele vídeo que começa calminho e termina com uma mulher medonha dando um grito de gelar a espinha.

Soltei um grito fininho quando alguém bateu na janela do carro. Justamente a do lado que eu estava. Do lado de fora, Edward estava meio que me fuzilando com o olhar, indicando com o polegar algo que já estava muito acostumada a ver e fazer, e sei muito bem o que isso quer dizer. "Caia fora do meu quarto!". Tá, não era um quarto. Era um carro. Mas essa é a frase mais usada lá em casa. Acho que é porque são três filhos, uma de dezoito, um de 15 e a minha pessoa, de 13.

Perguntei-me porque ele simplesmente não abrira a porta. Recapitulando, ele é um vampiro e telepata.

Sai cabisbaixa do carro, se ver nenhum sinal da Bella. Edward parecia um irmão mais velho lá, parado, de braços cruzados, me encarando furiosamente com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas. Hum... Irmão mais velho... Até que soa bem.

—Desculpe. -Falei virando para o lado, fazendo um biquinho, que nem uma irmã mais nova que fez uma coisa errada. Se bem que eu tenho uma ótima experiência em fazer coisas erradas para com meus irmãos mais velhos. Tipo da vez que eu li o diário de Ruby, quando eu tinha 10 anos e espalhei para toda a escola o seu conteúdo. Mas isso é passado.

E depois, ela devia me agradecer. Foi graças a isso que ela e o atual namorado dela estão namorando até hoje.

—Você entra no meu carro... -Falou, emburrado. -E ainda pede desculpas?

—Sim, mas... FOI CULPA DO CAPETINHA!!!! -Berrei. Tecnicamente, era culpa do capetinha mesmo. O capetinha que me persuadiu a entrar no carro. O capetinha que falou que ia ser rápido. O capetinha que apontou o revolver para o anjinho.

O capetinha também me persuadiu para ler o diário da minha pobre irmã e espalhar seu conteúdo pela escola.

—Capetinha? -Perguntou, irônico.

—Sim, capetinha! Se duvidar, pode ler minha mente!

—Você sabe que o "capetinha"... É da sua imaginação... Não?

Sim.

—Mais ou menos. -Respondi.

—E que, independente dele atirar no "anjinho" (também fruto da sua imaginação) você pode muito bem seguir o "anjinho"... Não?

Não.

—Sim. -Respondi.

—E você também sabe que eu sou telepata e sei muito bem que você esta dizendo o oposto do que quer dizer agora, não.

—Cara, você parece o meu irmão mais velho! Tirando a parte do vampiro telepata. -Reclamei. E parecia mesmo.

—Pelo seu pensamento, isso é um elogio.

Hahaha.

— Na verdade, meu irmão é uma praga que lê diários na frente da minha sala. -Falei.

—Você não fez diferente.

Fiquei sem palavras. Por um momento, me esqueci que ele lia os pensamentos alheios como se fossem falas. Ai me lembrei. Lembrei que eu fiz a mesma coisa com minha irmã Ruby (mas já falei! Ela deveria me agradecer. Foi assim que ela e o namorado começaram)

—Hey, eu tinha 10 anos na época! -Protestei. -Eu era bem endiabrada!

Eu sei, eu sei, ainda sou meio endiabrada. Quer dizer, eu ouvi o capetinha. Capetinha! Isso é meio que, sei lá... Sinal de que meus irmãos vão sofrer ainda mais quando eu voltar?

Perai... Mas e se eu não voltar? Vou ter de dormir embaixo da ponte? Vou ter de virar uma ermitã?!

—Não exatamente. -Edward respondeu aos meus pensamentos. -Basta você contar a mesma história para a maioria das pessoas de Forks que vão te acolher rapidinho.

—Hum... Pode ser... -Então, eu não resisti. -...Irmão mais velho.

Houve um momento de silêncio. Edward parecia confuso. Claro que estava. Não deve estar acostumado com uma garota do nada chamar ele de irmão mais velho. Principalmente depois de pensar que ele é um lindo. Principalmente de outra dimensão.

Sei disso porque ele me fuzilava com o olhar com cara de "Não sou seu irmão" e apontado para bem longe da floresta, um sinal CLARO de que ele ficou irritado. Ou de que eu deveria ir logo. Acho que ele ouviu minha barriga roncar pouco antes de ele apontar para a estrada.

**oOoOoOoOo**

**N/A: **Ta bom... O titulo ta meio... Nada a ver. E o cap esta meio... No sense .3.

Mas comentem, viu? Criticas são bem vindas *---*

Agradeço a **^u^**, pela idéia do volvo :D

Como em minha opinião, esse cap não teve graça, vou contar uma piada.

O que é um barracão?

É aquele lugar em que cachorro é proibido 8D

**Respostas dos reviews /õ/**

**Thay Cris: **Sim, como ela foi baseada na criatura aqui (menos na parte do diário e da irmã mais velha) ela é uma destrambelhada total, o que a leva ser engraçada :D

E valeu pela idéia do amor para Sophie. Vamos ver no que vai resultar a idéia das fichas.

**Daddy's little trouble: **Sim, ela vai evitar as burradas dos seres humanos e não humanos... Para causar ainda piores. AGUARDE /õ/

**Glori: **Que bom que gostou. Ai foi mais.

**Dani: **Sim, vai ser... Espero. Porque quer ver como vai ser a relação dela com o Jasper? õ3o (curiosidade)

**raffa: **É, essa também foi minha fala favorita :B Créditos minha mãe, por ter me explicado que é pedofilia. E créditos ao Michael Jackson (ou seja lá como se escreve) e o Orochimaru (personagem de Naruto. Sim, eu gosto -) para inspirar a mente de Sophie para a mentira dos pedófilos :D

Se bem que o Orochimaru é gay, não pedófilo '-'

**Sra. Hale: **Sim, ela é. É que, sabe, como a criadora, ela tem um punhado de parafusos soltos :B

**^u^: **Que bom que ficou feliz *----* Agora, só não gostei da parte da lição '-'

Espero que seu pai não tenha descoberto (o meu teria me posto de castigo x-X)

E, acho que você já sabe, mas... Valeu pela idéia do Volvo destrancado :3

É isso aí. Então, please, **R&R&F** /õ/


	4. Chapter 4

**Intrusa**

**N/A: ** Err... bem... -se ajoelha- PERDÃO!!! ____

Descuuuuulpa pela demora da postagem, mas é que deu bloqueio criativo, e também minha colega havia pegou o livro emprestado e demorou isso tudo para devolver, então... PERDÃO!!! \;-;/

E, na historia das fichas, eis aqui a vencedora (vão por mim, minha caixa de e-mails e meu caderno de idéias ficou ,otado de concorrentes u_U)

Criado por **Daddy's little trouble**, o escolhido foi... Logan! n_n

( **Nome:** Logan Lefebvre

**Idade:** 15 anos (biologicamente)

**Local que mora:** Nômade. Costuma ficar 1/2 anos em uma cidade. Acabou de chegar em

Forks, e como Sophie está meio perdido.

**Aparência: **(Descrição feita por mim a partir do ator que ela sugeriu :B) Tem uma pele branca como giz e os músculos até mesmo normais (apesar da força sobre humana). Tem olhos cor de topázio. O cabelo é negro, liso e assentado (mas ele dá um jeito e bagunçar e deixar bonito :B). (**N/J: **Moral da história: A minha pessoa, além de não saber desenhar garotos, também não sabe descrevê-los .-.'')

**Espécie:** Foi transformado em vampiro em 1972. Natural de Toronto, Canadá.

**Personalidade:** Ele é briguento, audacioso, odeia que mandem nele, ele demonstra uma personalidade muito forte. Mas isso é só uma casta, que esconde um garoto ressentido por ter morrido tão cedo e por estar sozinho no mundo. (dramática)

**Relacionamento inicial com a doida da Sophie:** A primeira vista ele não gosta dela, por que acha ela muito chata. Mas com o passar do tempo ele acaba encontrando ela em to dos os lugares a que vai e acaba nutrindo um carinho por ela, acabando por defender ela cada vez que alguém quiser matar ela (já que ela vai mais atrapalhar do que ajuda) ;D

**Extras:** Vegetariano por opção. Era vegetariano em vida. Não vai a escola, toca guitarra *O* )

Bem, é isso. Sorry pelas demora.

E VAMOS LÁ /O/

_Nota: No titulo esta "Onii-chan e Onee-sama". Onii-chan é uma forma carinhosa de dizer "Irmao mais velho" em Japones, então se refere ao Edward. Onee-sama é quase a mesma coisa, mas se refere as irmãs mais velhas, então se refere a Bella. Não liguem, é que eu to fazendo um cursinho de japonês e acabei viciando nisso. _

_Nota²: Mas podem falar, digam isso com uma voz super fofa, e me digam se não são as palavras mais meigas do mundo D:_

**Capitulo 4- Onii-chan e Onee-sama**

Por que eu tinha que ser sedentária? Por que eu tinha que nascer numa família "come-e-não-engorda", para assim não me preocupar tanto com excesso de peso e não fazer algum esporte em especial ou ate mesmo uma academiazinha? Por que a quadra da minha escola tinha que estar em reforma impossibilitando ate mesmo os exercícios forçados das aulas de educação física?

_E por que, meu Deus, eu tinha que cair de não sei quantos metros de altura?!_

Metade do caminho da estrada que eu imagino ser para Forks. O sol estava quase indo embora e poucos raios de Sol iluminavam meu caminho. O pior, se não me falha a memória, aquela seria uma noite sem Lua. Merda...

Sentei um pouco para massagear a câimbra da câimbra que se desenvolveu na câimbra dentro da câimbra na minha panturrilha direita quando eu ouvi uma pedra rolando.

Pedra rolando. Sinal claro de que você não esta sozinho em algum lugar em que você deveria estar sozinho, então você tem que se apavorar.

—Quem esta ai? -Perguntei inutilmente. Silencio total. Forcei-me a ficar de pé e fui ver o que tinha no lugar em que ouvira o barulho.

Nada. Só formigas. Devia estar ouvindo coisas. Voltei a meu caminho e já estava praticamente escuro quando vi uma casa de madeira de dois andares, pequena, com uma picape velha e um volvo, e duas pessoas indo ate a casa (as vezes fico surpresa com como eu enxergo bem no escuro. Ruby vive me chamando de menina-gata).

—BELLA! IRMÃO MAIS VELHO! -Gritei. Os dois vultos pararam e eu corri ate eles (com os indispensáveis arrancos e tropeções) balançando os braços como se fosse sair voando ate ales assim que pudessem.

E assim que ia me jogar neles, a mão fria do Edward me parou.

—O que você esta fazendo aqui? -Ele perguntou, como se desejasse que eu continuasse perdida na floresta, sem água, comida, conforto, televisão ou internet.

—Eu fugi, lembra? -Eu respondi, como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo. -Quando as pessoas fogem e não tem lugar para ir, elas costumam andar por ai, sem destino, uma vez que não têm casa.

—Você não tem casa? -Bella perguntou. Não sei bem porque, mas pude jurar que ela estava... sei lá.

Fraternal.

Acenei com a cabeça positivamente. A experiência diz que responder com gestos torna sua situação ainda mais penosa.

—Por que você não fica aqui por enquanto? -Ela ofereceu.

O choque foi dos dois. Tanto eu quanto Edward ficamos chocados pelo mesmo tempo de meio minuto, com as mesmas expressões surpresas. Então as reações foram diferentes. Pude sentir meus olhos cintilarem e um sorriso abrir no meu rosto. Pude ver o rosto do Edward se distorcer numa careta confusa de desgosto.

A única reação comum que tivemos foi falar, ao mesmo tempo, a mesma frase:

—Você esta falando _sério_?!

A diferença foi de que eu falei alegre, bobinha, segurando para não cair na risada.

Já o Edward... Bom... ele não gostou muito da idéia de eu estar lá nas suas visitas noturnas para a Bella.

Charlie também ficou surpreso comigo quando chegou. Olhou-me de cima a baixo, ouviu minha (suposta) historia atentamente e disse o que eu já esperava que dissesse:

—Você gostaria que fossemos atrás de seus tios?

—NÃO! -Me apressei em dizer. -Quero dizer, os deixe! Os cidadãos de Seattle que cuidem deles!

Ele pareceu pensar um minuto, se virou para Bella e, como se ela fosse uma criancinha que tivesse acabado de achar um cachorrinho vira-lata e sarnento (eu), falou:

—Só ate acharmos uma nova casa para ela. E mesmo assim, vai ter que dormir no sofá.

E daí?

Eu estou morando na casa de Isabella Swan. _Isabella Swan_!

Isabella Swan, a protagonista de um dos melhores livros do mundo! Isabella Swan, a namorada/futura noiva sem ainda saber disso de Edward Cullen!

Edward Cullen, aquele que fez uma expressão não muito boa ao saber o que lhe aguardava!

**N/A: **-cantando- FINALMENTE! FINALMENTE!

Serio mesmo, eu já pedi desculpas pelo enorme atraso _

Bem, vamos impedir um atraso ainda maior e AOS REVIEWS /õ/ -confetes-

**Daddy's little trouble- **A historia do diabinho e da anjinha foi baseado no meu professor de português. Serio mesmo. O cara é um palhaço ô_o -começando a ter saudades da escola- Tipo, sempre que ele vai dar uma bronca pelo mal comportamento, ele simula o diabinho e o anjinho. Todo mundo morre de rir.

...

Estou começando a achar que eles se comportam mal _de proposito_ õ_o

e acho que vou fazer a Alice ajudar a Sophie sim. Afinal, a coitada não pode usar a mesma roupa _para sempre! _

**Karol ()- **_Amore, _seu comentário me deixou emocionada! Tipo... Você não comenta e achou que a MINHA FIC valia a pena o_o Meu ego inflou aqui agora, viu *_*

Ta, talvez você tenha comentado em outras fics ao longo desse tempo enorme mas... UAU *0*

**raffa- **Você deve ter visto que eu usei sua idéia de a Bella acolher ela, não? Tipo, a idéia do Edward ter uma AVC me encantou *_* -morre-

And everybody is the little demon 8D (????)

**Marydf Evans Cullen- **Eu também queria. Gostaria de poder chamar todos os personagens principais de livros de irmão mais velho D:

Mangás também.

E, tem razão, os tios de Harry Potter _nunca _mexeriam com gentes dessa laia 8D

**Mandy Parra- **-falando nick com sotaque- Mandy Parra.... Mandy Parra... desculpa, mas achei legal :P

Bem, que bom que você esta gostando da fic. Demorou, mas veio :3

**^u^- **Yeah, yeah... EDWARD IS A BAD BROTHER ;3; (?)

E sim, considerei sua idéia. Sua linda e brilhante idéia 8D

Ate hoje me pergunto porque você coloca "^u^", sabia? i_i

Serio, porque?

**Nikka de Lioncourt- **Como foi na prova?

ta, faz uns meses e você nem deve se lembrar, mas, bem, não me culpe por tentar ser educada ô_o

E vamos ver o que ela vai tramar com a trama tramenta de Twilight B -raios e trovoes-

Mas eu já ate planejei uma cena para Braking Dawn o_o Quando contei para minha vizinha, ela riu tanto que ate molhou as calças. Não entendi u_u

A Sophie só vai criticar a imaginação da Bella para nomes, o que isso tem de _so funny_? D:

**Cacau1005- **WIII, NOVA LEITORA *---*

Ta, agora nem é mais tão nova, mas... anyway, welcome to the club.

**Sra. Hale- **todo mundo amou o capetinha e o aninho o3o

Bem, so good your review :)

Esses foram os reviews desse cap!

See you 8D


End file.
